


Relaxation

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Fuckbuddies, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: The stresses of The Reaper War take a toll on them and after the incident with Vega's bottle, Ashley and Shepard come to an agreement on how to properly get rid of the stress they have to deal with.
Relationships: Male Shepard/Ashley Williams
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Relaxation

Her hand wavers for a moment and Ash considers just getting drunk again but the knowing of the slippery slope that is finding clearance at the end of a bottle vanishes the fear and Ash sends the message with a gulp, her eyes re-reading the message for the thousandth time.

“ _Are you busy? I need to clear my head_ ”

Her heart is in her throat and Ash can’t help but find it funny: He offered, they’re no strangers to each other, they could die any day now and she’s a grown up that gets shot at for a living; but this, _this_ gets her anxious.

The answer’s ping makes her heart drop to the bottom of her body like a meteor and she opens it without thinking.

“ _Gladly. Whenever you’re ready_ ”

Those few words mean so much for her and are ever present in her mind as she goes up to him in autopilot, sneaking around the ship for some reason. EDI can see everything and she wouldn’t tell a soul unless it becomes relevant to the overall goal of saving life as we know it from the Reapers, none in the crew would, so she shouldn’t be so worried about being seen.

They’re close, everyone knows that. Close enough that they can justify her going up to his cabin by the simple assumptions everyone makes in a daily routine of seeing people go about their day.

Yet, she’s nervous like it was the first time she’s ever done this and feels childish about it.

Her mind wonders into a million places while she goes to him and as she rides the lift up, the assumption dawns on her bemusedly.

‘ _This is exactly why I need to go to him_ ’

The doors open and she takes the final steps that lead her to him and the fact she’s salivating is a small embarrassment if she’s honest with herself given that she hasn’t decided exactly what is it she wants.

_‘Have I ever known? Or have I always tricked myself into-‘_

“So, Ash, what can I do for you?” Shepard’s voice breaks the silence and brings her back to the real world as her mind started wandering off to who knew where once again. His deep voice lands her and reassures her that all is well. He sits comfortably in a chair and stares at her with curious eyes that tell her he’s open to anything and everything as long as she doesn’t end up drunk again.

She bites her lip at the memory of that moment and feels like laughing but tears threatening to spill from her eyes betray the abundant worries that have been running through her mind. She wipes those off and scans the room, seeing data slates that tell the same story of slaughter she gets but in greater detail.

“Ash?” Shepard calls out worried and Ash closes the small distance between them, spreads his legs with a gentle nudge of her own before falling to her knees. Her hands go straight for his waistline and pull down his pants, unsurprised he’s not wearing underwear and comes to acknowledge what she’s done until the realization she’s staring at her CO’s cock finally makes it through all the layers of stress and anxiety that have taken a hold of her.

“I need this” Ash speaks dryly as her right hand moves of its own volition and wraps itself around his flaccid cock gently “I’ve just been-”

Shepard silences her with a finger to her lips and Ash is about to protest when realizes that she was about to explain herself, something she doesn’t need to do with him. Not now, and maybe never. He trusts her and the situations where she would have to explain things to him are very few and she can count them and recite them without thought.

Thinking. She’s doing too much of it, she realizes as she comes to the realization she’s been stroking Shepard’s cock vigorously and now it’s erect, pulsing in her hand as she moves it more slowly.

If this is all he’s getting, then that’s it and he’s happy. He doesn’t ask or say anything, giving her time to do as she pleases as long as it helps her relax.

‘ _Where does he go to relax? With who?_ ’

The thought rushes through her brain and she stands up and freezes.

She’s everywhere but where she should be: Relaxing with him.

Shepard is quite the sight like that, sitting back in his chair and his pants around his ankles while his cock is standing up at full mast and twitching in the cool air of the cabin. His eyes are welcoming and nothing gives away the fact he wants this and for a moment she wonders if she should just go away before her mind starts shooting that particular thought down along with every other thought as it commands to every last fiber of her being:

‘ _Be in the moment. Enjoy the moment._ ’

“Sorry-” She owes him an apology, that’s clear for her in her mind “I’m just so stressed and I can’t even focus on…on this”

“I know” He answers as his eyes follow her like she’s the most precious thing in the world as she shifts her weight from foot to foot, deciding what to do next.

She sighs. Her gut tells her she wants this. A lot.

They could’ve just talked, reminisce their old adventures, talk about their newer ones or talk about her worries, but she needs this option above all others.

It’s automatic: She goes back to where she was, kneeling between his legs, and her left hand cups his balls while her right one moves his cock back enough for her to lean down and lick a long line from the base to the tip, taking care that nothing else but her hands and tongue touch him. She stops and swirls her tongue around the head and the glandules in her mouth are sore from all the saliva they’ve been producing and which she’s been gulping down in reflex.

“Put your hands behind my head if you like, just don’t push-” Ash gulps on her own accord for the first time since she walked away from her quarters and finishes her sentence “Let me do this, _please_ ”

The urgency in her final word is the last thing her brain registers before it manages to shut off anything else but what she’s doing right now and Ash shudders as she enjoys the little thrill of seeing Shepard’s gaze, burning with lust, aimed at her as she wraps her lips tightly around his cockhead and makes her mouth hollow.

She goes down slowly, making sure her teeth skim the top of his shaft gently as it slides deeper and deeper into her mouth, the undersize caressed and lubricated by her twitching tongue. She takes her time, looking at him in the eye as she goes downwards and removing her hand when she reaches it while her other hand never leaves his testicles.

Shepard keeps nothing to himself: He sighs, he moans lowly and hums approvingly as her tongue goes from beneath his cock to around it and she brings the ever-present solidness of her teeth into the mix in a play of sensations that Ash is barely aware of, her mind focusing on his reactions and the taste of his cock.

She moves back as she’s about to reach the base, feeling her gag reflex suddenly pulse along with the flesh above her tongue. It’s ridiculous to her that Shepard is just that bit too big for her to take in whole in the first try but at the same time knows that it’s part of the fun of this.

She moves back ever slower than she moved forward, her lips sealed so tight around his penis that it’s only because of the saliva of her mouth that it moves as smoothly as it does. As she retreats her hand come back to the fray, her grip tighter in order to compensate the slipperiness of her drool.

She stops retreating when only the tip is in her mouth and she lets the ridge of the muscle rest against her teeth, the very tip of her tongue teasing his head lightly, going up and down in minuscule movements that the sensitivity of his length amplify a million times over.

He sighs and groans, moves his head back and then rolls it in circular movements that involve his neck and lulls it as she kisses the tip of it lightly while her hands squeeze his balls and shaft tenderly, just enough to keep his mind drowned in pleasure.

Ashley dives in again, fast this time, removes the hand in his length as soon as the head is past her teeth and smiles when half-way down Shepard gently places a hand in the nape of her neck. The solid presence of his hand is enough to motivate her and she lets herself gag when she reaches the previous limit, finally managing to have all of his cock in her mouth.

She stays there, him fully sheathed in her mouth, and does what she can to make him forget his worries, just like she forgets hers by falling on her knees and sucking him dry.

The hand fondling his ball sack never leaves and it never stops its ministrations, the other in his thigh, gently squeezing his thigh in order to give him more sensations to distract him from their responsibilities, just like he gives her this and so much more so she can take her mind off things whenever she needs to.

Her throat muscles pulse as she moves her head slightly back and forth, playing with her gag reflex and she starts slurping, humming and moaning as loud as she can, her mind suddenly inspired by a thousand things she could do to him in order to pay him back for the delicious taste of his cock filling her mind and chasing away the anxious thoughts that plague her every time she so much as goes online to check up on her family and friends.

She slurps so loudly the sound is barely muffled by her cheeks and her tongue moves wildly all over his cock as she moans joyfully. Ash keeps her mouth hollow and her lips wrapped tightly around him as her brain gets clogged up with the delightful salty taste of him filling her mind and leaving nothing but this to her.

She moves halfway backwards before going back in and keeps doing that to him for a while in a broken rhythm she controls based on her impulses. A few tears of joy start spilling from her eyes as she embraces this: She loves sucking his cock and leaving it coated in thick layers of drool while he lets out drops of pre-cum that slowly make their way down her throat, all else be cursed and forgotten.

Damn the Reapers, damn the war, damn everything and anything that isn’t this: Her on her knees, him taking her mouth and filling it with the most diverse sensations that meet her lustful needs.

She retreats all the way back once again, much to her sorrow, and brings both hands to his shaft and then quickly stroking his penis in a needy pace while she sinks further downwards onto the floor, remaining a breath away from his length, her mouth open and leaving out hard puffs of hot air as she pants.

“Close?” She begs in her question and Shepard is broken.

His eyes are blown wide-open, his throat twitches trying to formulate words his brain can’t conjure from amidst the pleasure she gives him with tongue, teeth, lips, hands and breath becomes mixed with the unbelievably beautiful sight that is her between his legs, begging for his cum and ends up giving her a pathetic whimper for an answer.

“I need it, David” Ash uses his name to further entice him in his state and he groans, the hand at the back of her nape squeezing tenderly as he braces to explode.

She swan dives back into his dick at the telltale sign, her lips tight around the shaft and gags as her nose gently crashes into his lap, the muscles of her throat pressing down and it undoes him completely.

His cock twitches violently in the sealed environment that is her hollow mouth and sensations explode in Ash’s throat as the first rivulet of cum goes out and down her esophagus.

In a fraction of seconds, she moves back just enough that the second release of semen hits the roof of her mouth and floods it with his seed. Then he shoots a third and fourth dose with as much cum as the first and her mouth is full.

The ensuing spurts prove difficult to handle and Ash does nothing but moan like a wanton woman at the simple thought of Shepard giving her so much it overflows and drips down her mouth and leaves a sticky trail outside of her throat when she desperately needs to feel that inside, not out.

Shepard just sits there and unleashes everything he’s kept in his balls, his eyes closed, his breathing hard and Ash observes him with marveled eyes.

He’s handsome at any particular moment, but right now, made pulp due to the orgasmic bliss of what she just did to him, he’s beautiful. He is simply and absolutely beautiful.

All this while, his cock has kept unleashing semen into Ash’s mouth but it’s finally calming down and Ash’s mouth is flooded. She had to swallow a bit here and there to keep up with his rich releases but he kept replacing whatever she drank with more.

A thrill rushes all over Ash’s spine as her tongue swims in the sperm and feels the thick strings of sperm that she kept in her mouth and she moans unabashedly to show him just how much she loves him for letting her do this to him.

As her own way to reward him for giving this to her and to her own amusement, she opens her mouth and stares up at him with puppy eyes while showing him what parts of his release she’s kept in her mouth.

Her tongue plays with it all, moves it around her mouth as she reaches for the hand behind her neck and makes sure it’s got a good grip around her throat and smiles as she does one last thing for him.

She swallows and his mouth literally drops open as his hand transmits the feeling of her throat pulsing and pushing down.

Then with the elegance of a high-born lady, she stands up and pays no attention to the soreness from kneeling in the hard floor of his cabin, instead focused on telling him a simple message, her voice low and sultry.

“Feel free to call me anytime so you can unwind too”

Ashley winks to further the effect of her words and then leans down just enough so that he can get a good look at her cleavage while she closes his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and stay tuned for Chapter 2!
> 
> If there's a tag you think I should add, please tell me.
> 
> Also: Please check out my other works, there might be something you'll like!


End file.
